Zenith Character Guide
Zenith * Gunny-Is killed by a mad scientist and tells Snax it isn't his fault in her dying moment. * Obadiah's Mother * Marco (Snax's son) Goverment *Scott-Overcoming his past losses, Scott strives for greatness. Using past expierences, he utilizes all materials to allow the colony to thrive. He is actually the constable but is seen as the leader. He lets Marge be the "public face" for the leader. * Marge-The political leader who trusts Scott in helping crucial decisions regarding the community. She is firm but fair. * Denise-Marge's political advisor. Female. Humble and awkward but trusts Marge and so is loyal to her. Very intelligent species, Cerebrucrastean (Brainstorm, idk how to spell it). Inside Workers * Snax-Suffering from PTSD, Snax is extremely paranoid. He trusts no one after Gunny's death. He is in hiding in Zenith, allowing Scott to take over as leader. He reads his mother's journal which unveils dark secrets about his childhood. Manages the jail. * Chandler-Has troubles dealing with being in an community. He refuses to shower, change clothing and occasionally eat. Does not have a set job, but instead helps out with whatever is needed. * Obadiah Sringer-Cares for the elderly. Male. Although in his late 50's, Obadiah feels he is capable to care for the elderly. With a caring virtute, Obadiah fears violence and thinks no one should be killed with exile in place of it. He has a dark secret where he sees them suffering, he will put a knife in their skull and kill them. He later is revealed to be a chemist, cooking up a certain gas that leaves people petrified for a few minutes, possibly hours. He plans to usurp Scott as leader and becomes full antagonistic when he accidently loses his hand while doing chemistry stuff, blaming Scott for not managing equipment probably. Chapter II main antagonist. * Shiloh (Ryan Hurst)-Leader of the solar panels. Male. A good-hearted man with a dark past from alcohol. Is very intelligent. * Barbara-Head of the armory. Female. Very approachable and speaks what is on her mind. Doesn't know how to use weapons but understands the mechanics on how to build them. * Spade-Chief chef. Deals with rations. Female. Newer members of the community. Unsure of her surroundings and doesn't trust anyone. In her paranoria, she is swayed by Bartholomew to rebel but is killed by Snax. Attempts to smuggle in drugs. * Lynx (Ruby Rose)-Recruiter. Female. Although a lesbian, she is a badass. She isn't scared to kill someone, but won't kill them unless nessecary. Well-minded and trustworthy. Healers * Ember-Male. Doctor. Overall nice person but doesn't attempt to connect with anyone. * Jaelyn Tyrell-Female nurse. Uses skills she has learned from old friends and applies them to her everyday life. Unsure of her crush on Shiloh because he is in a relationship. Construction Crew * Bartholomew (JB Blanc)-Leader of Construction Crew. Male. A weasel, avoiding blame and always putting himself first. * Ahsas-Now a calm collected woman, she is runs the windmill. She attempts to be friendly but does not take insults lightly. She is sensitive but brute. * Dagon (Amir Arison)-Architect. Male. Values hard-work and ethic and plans ahead. More of a thinker than a fighter. * Aero (Rickey Whittle)-Member of construction crew. Male. Very physical and rough, pushes the members harder and knows they can do better. Enjoys physical labor. Has anger issues. Helps Spade smuggle in drugs after she gains blackmail on him in episode 3. * Chyeene Meadows (Madeline Brewer)-Construction crew female member. Lack of confidence often leads to her shyness and depression. Keeps a good public face but doubts herself constantly. Pronounced SHY-AN Snipers * Tarner Clifton-Sniper.Male. Filled with rage from recent deaths and may be to over the edge to be brought back to civilization. * Dyron Pyne-Sniper. Male. Arrogant, self-centered jerk that thinks he knows everything and everyone should listen to him. Suply Runners * Corbus Wull-Supply runner. Male. Tends to run away from his problems and hates everyone who doesn't listen to him. He will kill others for him to stay alive. A coward. A asshole. Lies about others to make himself seem innocent. * Zani-Supply runner. Male. A homosexual. Kind and open and likes to help people solve their problems. Wants to find a soul mate but never has good luck. Friends with Elize * Elize Morrass-Supply runner. Female. Strong-willed and trigger-happy but reasonable. * Jaxar-Supply runner. Male. Physically weak but mentally strong. A coward who learns to be brave. Eventually transfers to become a sniper. * Colbat-Supply runner. Male. Additional Zenith Members Chapter 2 *Sod (Isiah Whitlock Jr.)-A friendly man. Gentle giant. Larger than most residents but has a big heart. Intelligence dwindles but makes up for it in passion for his work. Joins construction crew. *Rayna Maev (Mia Talerico)-Young girl. Goes to the school. Loves to stir trouble and keep others on their heels. Filled with joy and life. Same age as Marco. *Father Caleb (Gabriel Macht)-A Flourana male. Very religious. Although a coward, he tries to make amends. Takes offense easily and will rat anyone out for his own safety. Good-hearted with good intentions but blindly follows his religion. Sometimes his passion turns into anger. *Codi McCauley (Evan Peters)-Ex-military. Sniper. His PTSD affects him greatly and he has concerns that safety makes people weaks. Tries to make others see his point of view though he often gets frustrated. Has a nice public face but tends to keep to himself. *Gino Kinard (Blake Jenner)-Ex-military. Sniper. Smart, friendly, charming with a sense of humor. Generally benevolent. Trained with martial arts and military fighting styles and is very well with hand to hand combat. He works at hard at what he does and he does it well. Tends to use his smooth words to get out trouble. He loves the rush of doing dangerous things, which often leads to said trouble. Chapter 4 *Emoth Trehalt-Somewhat shy, she is emotionally unstable. Her honest, loyal nature has led to others taking advantage to others. Rarely attempts to make friends. Still is very trusting. Has medical background so helps Jaelyn and Ember. *Omik Weesh (John David Washington)-He tends to be very close with his friends, but might not speak to you if you aren't. His courageous nature works well when he is on supply runs, but the close-minded attitude he owns doesn't do well for him at Zenith. He thinks he is a great guy, but everyone else calls him a jerk. *Sterling Ingalls-A fighter. Has a moral code, discplined, and rarely cracks a joke. Her goals often conflict any chance of having friends as she has unmatchable determination. *Eldom Ford-Best friends with Emoth. Dedicated, loyal, and friendly, she is very similar to Emoth except she won't deal with bullshit, she'll just go right at you. When angered, she will turn physical. *Leopold Negus (Jon Hamm)-A physically imposing, charismatic, brutal, smart man. In it for the long run, loves the thrill of action. He is will be a very big character in the sequel (Kronos) as he will be promoted to main character. Harker Colony Leaders * Mateo Tyle (Zach Gilford)-Male. Leader of colony. A human who was outed and raised by Stephas. Pronounced Ma-tay-o. * Stephas Shermer (Katey Sagal)-Mateo's abusive adoptive mother. While Mateo is the public face, she manipulates him to do her bidding. * Hoyt Pineston-Very shady councilman. Sets up stricter legislative and harsher punishments. Power-hungry and filled with rage because of his haunted past of his boy going missing. Suspected to be involved with the Humanists because a Pyronite killed his wife and children and seperarted Hoyt from his son. * Opie Mims-Will not hesitate to use other people to benefit the United Republic and his own office. Prideful man who has difficulties acknowledging his mistakes and will try his best to always save face in a public setting. He is prone to shift blame to other parties. However, despite being prone to playing politics, he cares about the people of his nation and strives to protect them as best as he can. Very important character in sequel so do not kill him. * Ashlyn Morrow-Youngest member on the council. Tough, assertive, and not afraid to speak her mind; but at the same time, she had a compassionate and loyal spirit. She also had a mild tendency to hold grudges. She comes from a warrior background and is always pushing her self physically. Guards * Louie Crogi (Louie CK)-Male. Patrols on top of the wall. Middle-aged, out-of-shape, morose, has a grim outlook at life. * Deon Watako -Male. Patrol. A self made man. Poor, blue collar background but he's educated and polished himself. Sophisticated and smart with a mysterious past. * Harlan Mogama-Male. Patrol. Intelligent with a medical background but due to a battle with arthritis, lost use of his left hand so he can no longer perform surgeries. He prattles a lot and hesitates with a weapon, but his loyalty is unmatched. * Evelyn Farma-Female. Patrol. Stern. Stays on task. Holds grudges. Has little to no social life. * Benjamin Booker (Corey Parker Robinson)-Male. Guard. Likes to help others. Drowns himself in others problems because he wants to be a better person. * Juniper Pocus- Female. Guard Recruiters * Ondine Perle (Maggie Siff)-Female. A scout who recruits people for the community. * Dawn Vas-Female. Scout/Recruiter. Royal Kitchen Workers * Florence Caskgem-Main chef. A tough man who lost his children and so lacks empathy. * Amnik Thymek-Kitchen worker. Female. Her moral beliefs often clash with her friendship with Kex. * Piper Genadah-Kitchen worker. Female. Early 20s. Values beauty and so drowns herself in make-up. However, she has yet to found love. * Obroneya Edhapris-Kitchen worker. Friend of Gelo. Mid 20s. Secretly a lesbian, not wanting it ruin her friendship with Piper. Laborers * Russell (Jay R. Ferguson)-Electrician. Slightly overweight male who constantly slacks and has a wide array of drugs that he is willing to share for a price. Likes to make wise remarks. * Sahl Rahaim (Mohamed Diab)-Male. Middle-Eastern. Watches over tamed animals. * Kex Furri-Female. Watches over tamed animals. Friends with Amnik, but is slowly drifting away from her due to their different beliefs on moral situations. * Lance Procter (Reg E Cathey)-Male. Blacksmith. Easy-going, friendly. Feels respect should be earned, not given. Strict only to his apprentice so he knows exactly what to do. * Will Brogg-Blacksmith apprentice. Male. Athletes * Toby Charok-Arena player. Teenager. Boyfriend of Mechanic's daughter. Keeps to himself, cool. * Bear Charok-Arena player. Teenager. Brother of Nomol. Humorous, easy-going. * Gaph Lanah (Kiernan Shipkra)-Arena player. Teenager. Female. Learning to control her powers, is a badass, is in love with Buong but won't confess it. Citizens * Cooper T'onull (Henry Ian Cusick)-A refined gentlemen. In his late 40s. Loves to study the exquisite art in a museum within the colony. * Mia Jamon-Nero's daughter. Fierce, loves her father, but is slowly becoming her own woman. Feels betrayed by her father after discovering his true allegiances and so confides in Supply Runners * Siddiq Dira (Andre Royo)-Supply Runner. Male. A worn out man. Has seen a lot of shit and was raised on the streets. Hardened and is a newer member. Struggling to recover from an addiction. * Nea Maloki-Supply Runner. Female. Confident, out-going, and believe she can do anything. Loves the rush of physical activity, as she is a retired arena player. * Kali Omah-Supply Runner. Female. Very loyal, very loving, like a puppy. She's not afraid to get her hands dirty, but she's a mess if anyone close to her gets hurt. Humanists * Uriah Pineston-Sly, cunning, calcualting, cold, merciless, and mysterious, Hides his face behind a mask because of the scars he obtained. Leader of the Humanists. Brilliant military strategist before a Pyronite murdered his entire family and melted part of Uriah's face off. * Nero Jamon-Mechani. Secretly works with the Humanists. Lost his wife and so is overly protective of his daughter. * Phineas Griswold-Very important character in the sequel. * Morgan Parson * Elliot Fisher-Low level thug who helps Russell before betraying him to the Humanists. ** Lorene Fisher-Elliot's wife. Not a Humanist. * Galen Smitts-Very important character in the sequel. Friends with Toby. A cold, dirty, merciless man with a sense of humor. Dry, laid back, his easy going demeanor terrifies you even more when he slaughters you without blinking. A good ally to have, a bad enemy to have. * Cormac Bruis-An asshole who is devoted to the Humanist cause, even when it broke up. Hates outsiders and isn't intelligent at all. Will rat someone out for a quick buck. * Nole Limang-Very important character in sequel. He is the hero in his mind. * Meg Delun * Solomon Uta-hor * Landry Fortenberry-Very important character in the seuqel. When Uriah is killed, he manages to escape. Doesn't agree with violence but does what has to be done. Looks out for his friends and believes what he did was wrong. Friends with Toby. Pyre Colony *Titus Ryha-Male. Leader. A caring man, very nice. Cares about others. Feels like others deaths are his fault. Owns a pet beast. Possess a thick Jamacian accent. *Neta-Alien beast. Female. Galdresh's pet. Eats lot of meat, causing a strain on rations. Listens only to her master. Obedient. Is willing to attack. *Kirk Chindug (Scott Porter)-Male. Die-hard catholic. Believes homsexuality is wrong and so hates many people because of it. Believes in forgiveness and second chances and runs the church. *Molly Hundurika-Female. Seductive to get what she wants. Just wants to protect her own and is wary of outsiders. *Ridge-Male. Big hunk alien. Guard. Has trouble speaking. Sometimes is too violent. *Duke Chalice (Jesse Plemons)-Male. Noble. Guard. *Harley Plummop (Mina Kelly)-Female. A little knocked up in the head and so is locked away in a special part of the medical ward where a therapist studies her and attempts to make her sane again. *Fae Evania-Female. Does not like violence. Runs job selection. *Allison Gallowind-Female. Farmer. Strong, empowering, caring. Loves her family and wants them to stay together. *Baxter Gallowind-Male. Farmer. A simple man who just wants to keep his family safe. *Tucker Gallowind-Male. Manages the stables and the animals. Left the farming unit after getting into a physical fight with his father, Sean. *Hazel Gallowind-Female. Farmer. Hates her brother and feels like there is more to life than farming. *Elex Jezper-Female. Therapist/psycologist. Attempts to help the insane. *Giana Dax-Feels like others are dumb. Often angry. Loves to use weapons and be involved in violence. *Wyatt Amkisra-Construction crew. Hardworker. Tough. Values fairness and equality. *Marley Nelissen-Construction crew. Very pretty, but has confidence issues. Very loving, very playful but strong in her own way. *Kyle Emmerson-Brewsman. Best friends with Tylo. Easy-going, vulgar, care-free. *Tylo Syk-Brewsman. Best friends with Kyle. Very outgoing, maintains terrible hygeine. Loves to have a drink. *Dawei Yaccark-17ish old asian boy who grew up tragic. Furious with a vengeance. *Ambrose Giles-17ish old girl who had an easy life but is depressed anyway. She is insecure but tough and gets through everyday. *Mack Rice-17ish year old boy. Witty. Bandits * Varnlaf (Gbenga Akinnagbe)-Savage member. Leader. Exiled member of Zenith. A burning rage motivates him to do dangerous things. Selfish, greedy, and belligerent. Feels himself superior to others. * Ornrad-Savage member. Exiled member of Zenith. Lacks the intelligence to question his actions, and will follow anything Varnlaf tells him to do. The smallest thing sets him off, causing him to go berserk and beat down anyone that's near. It's what makes him more dangerous than Varnlaf. He will break a man's neck without hesitating. Very rough. Varnlaf's right hand man. Unpredictable, undiscplined. * Stygeir-Savage member. Exiled member of Zenith. He believes he has been wronged by Zenith and wants revenge. He has a good shot. Conflicted about his actions, but only after the fact. Tends to keep to himself. * Balmyr-Savage member. Believes only in survival. Puts the group before himself. Unlike the others. He is a general good guy but has been swayed to a dark path. Has a lust for action. Very brawny. * Baekmar-Savage member. Only member who isn't that brawny. He goes against what Varnlaf says but stays with the group because he thinks it is the only way he can survive. Witty, sarcastic, and often annoying to others. * Srandor-Savage member. Rarely speaks. Physical appearence haunts others. He stalks his prey then viciously kills it. Very scary. Behavior similar to that of a demon in a horor movie. * Jorarras-Savage member, Jorarras and Gavas are twins. Thinks Varnlaf is their savior. Clashes with his twin. * Gavas-Savage member. Jorarras and Gavas are twins. Thinks Baekmar is correct instead of Varnlaf. Clashes with his twin. Cannibals Flashback Characters *Auma-Snax's mother *C'hacca-A pimp who takes advantage of Snax's mother. *Obble-Drug dealer overlord